Chronologia Ogólna
Prototyp Większość wydarzeń ma małe zmiany, na przykład Wajtek i Witek to dwie osobowości w jednym ciele. To uniwersum ma także dużo elementów fantastycznych. # ??? - Początki tego wszechświata nigdy nie zostały ujawnione # Neh Fantasy - Neh Pipo z wioski Guglplus udaje się w podróż aby znaleźć "Ziemię obiecaną". Spotyka Tylko Pysia, który jest przywódcą rebelii przeciwko Gimbusom, Francina, który daje mu magiczne moce oraz Marise, która prowadziła sklep ze zwłokami. Ta historia nigdy nie została dokończona ale możemy domyślać się, że Neh i spółka znaleźli "Ziemię Obiecaną", i założyli tam Takh. # Pysio Balboa - Neh i Pysio postanawiają rozwiązać swoje spory w turnieju bokserskim. Pysio wygrywa i godzi się z Neh'em # ??? - To uniwersum nie zostało dalej kontynuowane, chociaż "Pozdrowienia z Komuny" miały oryginalnie być w tym uniwersum. Oryginalny Wszechświat Czyli najbardziej rozbudowany wszechświat, pozbył się elementów z gatunku fantasy i był bardziej dorosły w treści. # Czasy przed starożytnością - Powstają "potężne istoty" # Czasy starożytne, Egipt - Sherk buntuje się przeciwko swojemu ojcu. Po nieudanej bitwie zostaję zamknięty w lampie # Whispers of Pidgeons - Anglia, koniec XIX wieku. Geronimo Templar poznaje tajemniczego "Williama Gawrona", który stara się go zabić, ratuje go Elizabeth Pipo, która przyjechała do Anglii z Ameryki aby spotkać się z rodziną. Niestety, kiedy dostaje się do rodzinnego domu znajduje martwych członków rodziny. Mordercą okazał się Witos. Geronimo i Elizabeth dowiadują się, że zaczął on zbierać małą armię aby szybciej znaleźć Geronima i Elizabeth. Po długiej walce zostają oni porwani i wzięci do niewoli. Ostatecznie udaje im się pokonać Witosa, który okazuje się podróżnikiem w czasie o imieniu Witek Gimbo. Po tym incydencie Elizabeth przekonuje Geronima aby zamieszkał w Ameryce. # I Wojna Światowa powoduje, że Elizabeth musi jechać do Francji ze swoim mężem aby pomóc jego rodzinie. Ostatecznie postanawia zostać i pomagać poszkodowanym przez wojnę rodzinom. Rodzi jej się córka. # Geronimo żeni się i zamieszkuje w Teksasie, rodzi mu się syn. # 20-lecie międzywojenne - Francuzka ucieka przed swoim mężem Niemcem do Meksyku. Tam rodzi się jej syn z innym mężczyzną - Lafayette. # La Muerte - Lafayette "El" Pipo ucieka od swojej rodziny i zaczyna żyć na ulicach. Zyskuje przydomek "La muerte". W wieku 17 lat przyłącza się do wojska Amerykańskiego aby pomóc w II Wojnie Światowej. Jego pierwszą misją była bitwa pod Monte Casino. Jego drużynie udaje się przeżyć. Podczas podróży powrotnej ich samolot zostaje postrzelony. Lądują awaryjnie na wyspie "Vulcano". Tam znajdują tajną bazę gimbusów i postanawiają ją zniszczyć. Niestety liczne pułapki i spotkania z gimbusami przeżywa tylko Lafayette. Postanawia on dokończyć to, co jego koledzy zaczęli. Na drodze spotyka niemieckiego oficera SS, który podaje się za poszkodowanego cywila. Pip'owi udaje się pokonać gimbusów i razem z Niemcem, który podaje się za jego prawdziwego ojca, leci z powrotem do Meksyku. # Naziści usypiają Hitlera i pozorują jego śmierć # Brak Tytułu - Niemiec, którego uratował Lafeyette okazał się byłym mężem jego matki, który chciał zemsty. Zabija swoją byłą żonę i jej partnera. Od swojej umierającej matki Lafayette dowiaduje się, że Niemiec nie jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. Zdruzgotany tym incydentem El Pipo ucieka do Stanów Zjednoczonych i zakłada tam rodzinę. Przypadkiem wpada na śledztwo prowadzone przez rząd, powołane by znajdować i osądzać byłych Nazistów. Myślący o zemście na mordercy swojej rodziny, Lafayette postanawia przyłączyć się do nich. Po przejściu dużej ilości testów zostaje on przyjęty, znajduję swojego oprawcę i pokonuję go na budynku, który jest w trakcie konstrukcji. Nazista spada i uderza z impetem o piach. Lafayette myśli, że on nie żyję. W trakcie tych wydarzeń poznaje także Joseph'a Templar. # Ci sami Naziści co uśpili Hitlera kradną ciało oficera SS, który został "zabity" przez El Pip'a. Dzięki najlepszej niemieckiej medycynie i najlepszej na świecie technologii niemieckiej udaję im się przywrócić go do życia. # Dzieci Lafayette udają się do Polski, aby uciec od szpiegowskiego życia ich ojca. # Potomkowie Josepha Templara także udają się do Polski, aby pomóc w zwalczaniu resztek gimbusów. # W Polsce rodzi się Val Pipo i Tanya Pipo. # Rodzi się Ned Templar. # Łowcy Reptylian - Dokładnie opisane na stroniach Mareczka i Sherka # Ned poznaje dziadka Witka. # Łowcy Reptylian S2 - |\/|/ To Be Constructed > # Tanya zostaję zauroczona hrabią Gimbusowym i wyjeżdża z nim do Gimbotopii. # Ned poznaję Lavende, swoją przyszłą żonę. # VAL - Lata 70. XX wieku. Val Pipo dostają prośbę od tajemniczej osoby aby dostarczył dziecko do jej rodziny w Rumunii. Okazuję się, że wiele osób chcę zabić lub porwać to dziecko. Ostatecznie udaje się Val'owi dostarczyć je w jednym kawałku do Rumunii. Dziecko okazuje się być dzieckiem Mareczka i Ray, zostaje zahibernowane. # Łowcy Reptylian S3 - |\/|/ To Be Constructed Too > # Rodzi się Witek Gimbo, od samego początku faszerowany jest GIMB-X'em # Rodzi się Rysio Templar. # Rodzi się Tylko Pysio, jego matka obawia się, że zabiorą go gimbusy. # Rodzi się Neh Pipo. # Matka Pysia, ukrywa go w ciężarówce, która wiezie psie jedzenie. Ta ciężarówka jedzie do portu i cały towar załadowany jest na statek transportowy. Dowiaduje się o tym Major Gimbon, i wysyła Witka w miejsce gdzie wyrzucą Pysia marynarze. # Witek, pod przykrywką Wajtka, poznaję bezdomne dziecko imieniem Dresik # Pysio pamiętający tylko swoje imię dostaję przydomek "Tylko" od Dresika # Neh zostaję uratowany przez Val Pip'a od zostania hrabią. # Pysio kupuję Medal Dziadda na targowisku, budząc Dziadda. # Neh dołącza do gangu "Czikłeczento" # Wajtek pozoruje swoją śmierć, aby wrócić do Majora Gimbona. # Dresik wyjeżdża koleją do swojej rodziny # Dziaddo kupuje dom w Polsce, wprowadza się tam z Pysiem # Pysio Balboa - Pysio przez swoją nieuwagę doprowadza do bójki z Neh Pip'em. Ratuje go Dziaddo i rozkazuje mu trenować. Podczas treningu Pysio zauważa ulotkę dotyczącą konkursu "Najlepszego Boksera noszącego Bokserki pod Słońcem" wśród imion znajduje się Neh Pipo. W tym konkursie Pyś pokonuję: Testującego Gimb-X Witka, tajemniczego zapaśnika z Serbii "KD" oraz swojego rywala - Neh Pip'a. (Remake powinien coś zmienić) # Współpracenci - Rok 1988. Dziaddo przypomina sobie skąd zna nazwisko Pipo. Opowiada Pysiowi i Neh Pipo'wi o Lafayett'cie i Josephie i stara się przekonać ich, że razem mogą pozbyć się Gimbusów na dobre. Pysio i Neh pierwszy raz zgadzają się w jakiejś sprawie i mówią Dziaddowi, że to okropny pomysł. Jednak udaje mu się zmusić ich do współpracy, po czym otwiera agencje detektywisztyczną "Współpracenci". # 89' - Powstanie Takh. Współpracenci są na tropie seryjnego mordercy, ich śledztwo zajmie im cały rok. Podczas szukania tego mordercy, poznają wiele ważnych dla przyszłości Takh osobowości np. Lech Wałęsa. # 1993 - Zamknięcie agencji detektywistycznej "Współpracenci". # Pozdrowienia z Komuny - Jest rok 1995. Zbliża się "Y2K" - nowe millenium, dla narodu Gimbusów oznacza to nadejście nowej technologii, która pozwala im na kontrolowanie umysłów ich przeciwników, nazywa się ona Gimb-X. W tym czasie, Takhańczycy przyłączyli się do aktywnej walki przeciwko organizacji "Новая Советская Россия", co oznacza "Nowa Rosja Radziecka". Podczas jednej z akcji Dresik tajemniczo znika, Neh Pipo postanawia udać się w podróż po Europie aby go odnaleźć. To był sygnał dla Gimbusów aby zaatakować. Pysio, zajęty sprawami papierkowymi po odejściu Neh Pip'a i zniknięciu Dresika, nawet nie zauważył jak Witek przeprowadził swoją armie przez granice Takh. Miesiące mijają, a Pysio jest zmuszony do niewolniczej pracy dla Witka, jednak pojawia się światełko w tunelu, kiedy podczas jednej z misji dla Witiego, Pysio spotyka Neh Pip'a, który pracuje jako strażnik dla gangu "Czikłeczento". Na początku Pysio jest zdenerwowany na Neh Pip'a ale jednak z czasem postanawiają odbić Takh. Zbierają: Henricha, jego lokaja Carol'a "Szopendo" Kolęda, Risa i co najważniejsze - Medal Dziadda. Po drugiej stronie, z hibernacji budzi się Lenin, a Dresik zmienia się w Gimbusa imieniem "Suflet". Sytuacje Lenina wykorzystuje Witek i przekonuje go, że wynalazł płynną Komunę, którą da się przemycić kanalizacją przez całą Europę. Tak naprawdę, jest to przykrywka aby zatruć cały zapas wody Europy Gimb-X'em. Witek zostaje zrzucony jednak z tronu przez Sufleta, który koronuje się na "Sufletora". Zdalnie sterowane komórki Gimb-X'u mogą zostać włączone tylko przez Witka. To daje Takhańczyką dużo czasu aby to powstrzymać. Po ciężkiej walce udaje im się, niestety, dla wolności Europy poświęcił się Pysio. Witek używa niewiedzy Neh Pip'a i znowu zaczyna maskaradę Wajtka, przekonuje go, że jak usłyszał o wojnie w Takh to przyjechał aby zobaczyć czy Pysiowi nic nie jest, Neh opowiada co się stało, na co Wajtek udaje, że jest zdruzgotany i kłamiąc mówi, że dokończy to co Pysio zaczął, czyli zmieni Takh w "potęgę". # Pysio przeżył i rozpoczyna działalność szpiegowską pod pseudonimem "SCREW" # Live and Let Pie - Rok 1999, Grudzień. Neh Pipo dostaje tajemniczą wiadomość podpisaną "Rysio", na niej jest napisany adres mieszkania we Włoszech. Włochy przechodzą ciężki okres, ponieważ na początku Grudnia zaczęły się burze śnieżne, największe w historii tego kraju, meteorolodzy nie wiedzą skąd on się wziął a władze mają problemy z utrzymaniem pokoju na ulicach. Riso wręcza Neh'owi specjalny kostium, który powinien zapobiegać hipotermii. Kiedy Neh dolatuje do stolicy jest gorzej niż wcześniej, ludzie strajkują i panikują, na ulicach jest chaos. Ostatecznie, udaje mu się dostać do podanego adresu. W środku spotyka młodego mężczyznę - Rysia Templar'a. Okazuje się, że to nie on wysłał wiadomość i nie wie kto to mógłby być, jednak ma wskazówkę po co Neh został tu wysłany, chodzi tu o teorie spiskową, której Rysio jest zwolennikiem. Teoria ta głosi, że ktoś ma podrobioną wersje Gimb-X'u, który psuje się w wysokich temperaturach. Po wydarzeniach z '95 roku, Gimb-X stał się czymś na wzór miejskiej legendy. Ich rozmowę przerywają hałasy na ulicy. Neh wyglądając przez okno zauważa młodą dziewczynę okazującą symptomy zarażenia Gimb-X'em. Razem z Rysiem, który jest podekscytowany tym, że Gimb-X naprawdę istnieje, zabierają zarażoną do przerobionego Acura NSX należącego do Templar'a, i zabierają dziewczynę do szpitala. Dzwonią do Risa, który mówi, że jest za późno, kiedy nagle Neh przypomina sobie pewną teorie spiskową. W szpitalu kładą dziewczynę obok kaloryfera i proszą o ugotowaną herbatę. Niestabilny Gimb-X obumiera i dziewczyna wraca do zmysłów, okazuje się, że nazywa się Ellan Roé, była pracowniczka firmy tworzącej wypieki - "Food for Thought". Zawożą Ellan pod jej dom i wracają do Rysia. W swoim domu Ellan znajduje tajemniczego mężczyznę o czerwonych włosach, który mówi jej aby powiedziała Neh'owi aby sprawdził mapę pogodową Włoszech, po czym znika. Ellan szybko udaje się do Neh'a i Rysia i mówi im co widziała. Neh Pipo włącza telewizor i widzi, że najzimniejszy punkt jest na wschodzie niedaleko nich. Ich przygotowania są jednak zatrzymane gdy Neh widzi czerwony punkt na czole Rysia. W ostatniej sekundzie ratuje on Rysia i strzela przez okno na ślepo. Drzwi frontowe są wyważone i do środka wchodzi drużyna Gimbusów. Po intensywnej walce Neh zakłada strój dany mu przez Risa i bierze Ellan i Rysia na wschód kraju. Po paru godzinach cichej jazdy, rzuca się za nimi nieznajomy konwój. Rysio przejmuje kierownice i przechytrza parę kierowców aby wpadli w poślizg za pomocą drift'u. Udaje im się uciec. Z czasem staje się coraz zimniej i zimniej, więc Neh każe im zawrócić i sam idzie dalej. Jego strój nie tylko chroni go przed hipotermią, ale także wycisza jego kroki, więc kiedy znajduje fabrykę "Food for Thought", która wygląda trochę zbyt militarnie, wkrada się do środka. W środku odkrywa setki robotników nadziewających wypieki Gimb-X'em. Udaje mu się wkraść do pokoju szefa tej operacji. Dowiaduje się o maszynie pogodowej, która powoduje anomalie pogodowe. Po walce z nafaszerowanym Gimb-X'em szefem "Food for Thought", Neh podkłada wyłącza maszynę pogodową, to powoduje nagły wzrost temperatury. Wokół Neh'a Gimbusy padają na lewo i na prawo z przegrzania, a wielkie zbiorniki Gimb-X'u stają się niestabilne. Pipo znajduje ciężarówkę i ucieka podczas kiedy za nim cała fabryka zapada się pod ziemię, powoduje to trzęsienie ziemi. Po krótkiej celebracji, Neh, Ellan i Rysio udają się do ulubionej restauracji Rysia na kawałek pizzy. # Alternatywne Uniwersum badududubabum Horror Uniwersum # 2900 r. p.n.e. - Złota era Starożytnych Gimbusów - rozkwit kultu, utworzenie artefaktów. # 521 r. p.n.e - Zesłanie proroka - upadek cywilizacji starożytnych gimbusów. # 493 r. p.n.e. - Śmierć proroka - koniec ogólnoświatowej suszy. # 480 r. p.n.e. - Zwycięstwo armii rzymskiej nad wojskami Wejów i Etrusków w bitwie pod Wejami - początek pokoju. # 100 r. - Ponowne odkrycie zastosowania artefaktów oraz rozprzestrzenienie się języku gimbusów. - koniec pokoju. # 116 r. - Założenie państwa gimbusowego przez króla Asafa Wspaniałego. - początek wielkiej wojny gimbusowo - rzymskiej. # 130 r. - Podpisanie traktatu pokojowego przez Asafa i Hadriana (cesarza rzymskiego), na mocy którego Państwo gimbusowe zajmuje Cesarstwo Zachodniorzymskie. # 131 r. - Odsiecz Rzymska - odzyskanie Cesarstwa Zachoniorzymskiego przez Hadriana. # 136 r. - Nieznany człowiek zabija króla Asafa Wielkiego - początek kryzysu Państwa Gimbusowego. # 137 r. - Książę Ezer przejmuje władzę w Państwie Gimusowym. # 137 r. - Książę Ezer sprzedaje Cesarstwu Rzymskiemu ziemie Państwa Gimbusowego. # 140 r. - Rozbiory Państwa Gimbusowego dokonane przez Cesarstwo Rzymskie i Plemiona Germańskie. # 476 r. - Upadek Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego - masowe bunty Gimbusów. # 477 r. - Odzyskanie północnych ziem Cesarstwa Rzymskiego przez Państwo Gimusowe. # 1123 r. - Sobór laterański I, po którym Państwo Gimbusowe wypowiedziało wojnę papieżowi. # 1124 r. - Zabicie papieża Kaliksa II - Zajęcie Rzymu przez Państwo Gimbusowe. # 1125 r. - Wybranie generała Bartolomeo na króla. # 1135 r. - Wyjawienie spisku Króla Bartolomea - ponowny upadek Państwa Gimbusowego. # 1916 r. - Zakończenie I wojny światowej - powołanie Rady Gimbusowej i ustalenie planu podboju II RP. # 1938 r. - Podpisanie paktu obronnego z III rzeszą - wydzielenie specjalnych ziem dla Niemieckiego Państwa Gimbusowego. # 1939 r. - Rozpoczęcie II wojny światowej - zajęcie Niemieckiego Państwa Gimbusowego # 1947 - Utworzenie Hrabstwa Gimbusowego w Polsce. #